The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus which includes a polygon mirror for reflecting a light beam, and a brushless motor for rotating the rotational position, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium.
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses each of which includes a polygon mirror for reflecting a light beam and a brushless motor for rotating the polygon mirror has been put to practical use. As a technology for a brushless motor for acting as the driving source of a polygon mirror, a technology for performing control on rotation without using any Hall element is known.
As a document related to the technology for a brushless motor described above, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-237622 for instance. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-237622 discloses a technology in which the position of a rotor is specified on the basis of an induced voltage, and when rotation starts, rotation speed control is performed on the basis of the induced voltage, and after the rotation speed reaches a target rotation speed, rotation speed control is performed on the basis of a signal (a BD signal) which is obtained from a sensor which receives a light beam deflected by a polygon mirror.